polysitonfandomcom-20200215-history
Grenadieroi
Grenadieroi are medium shock units fielded by the Arche Hellenike. Background The reforms that followed the disastrous beginnings of the Xenophobic War meant that the troop composition went through many changes. The biggest of the changes involved the reduced reliance on phalangitai-style units, choosing a more flexible mix of troops without discarding the phalangitai totally. The lighter troops grew in importance, and the Akrobolistai were at the vanguard as the lightest of the new troops. The Grenadieroi are more heavily equipped than the akrobolistai, but not as heavily as the phalangitai or the more "Romanized" Philhellenikoi Epibatai. While the Korean Singijeon influenced the development of the Bolos Patagikos, the Bolos weaponry proved too expensive to become the standard weapon of the Greeks. Nevertheless, the destructive power of such lighter explosive weapons proved useful to the Grenadieroi armament. While the Philhellenikoi Epibatai use them as the main weapon, the Grenadieroi use lighter Bolos weapons to supplement their aktinobolos weapon, giving them better ability to clear enemies out of fortified positions. Description Lagikos Exegetes The Grenadieroi are scary units that the Hellenes across the stars field. They are among the best shock units, able to quickly change the tide of battle with their grenades. Like their more lightly armed Akrobolistai, they too boast a great range thanks to their ray-shooter guns. Unlike their more lightly armed brethren, their grenades allow them some measure of protection against more lightly armored vehicles, especially bikes. If going for a ground-based approach, tanks are the best approach against these units. However, aircrafts are generally better at driving them away. Posterity Mentis They are deadly units no doubt: attempts at taking them head on will often result in disastrous results. Spread out the units to prevent them from wiping out or disrupting a large section of our troops. Their great range and limited anti-vehicle capabilities do not provide any consolation either, so handle them with care. The best counter to these deadly men are aircrafts, although our tough Mecha-Hoplites are also great at handling these shock troops. Infantid Smartsmith These bad dudes are even scarier than the acrobats or acrobolts or something. These guys got boomy things much like those used by the bad bunnies but even scarier. While these bad guys aren't as strong or evil as the big bad lady with the big giant flying ship, but still they are nasty, nasty bad guys. We can't just go all at once, because if we stick too closely, their big boomy things will land right at the worst spot, smashing us to tiny pieces. Imperial Grammateus Hail, Stratege, and behold the Grenadieroi, who may be the backbone of our infantry forces! Grenadieroi wield the Aktinoboloi, meaning they have almost all the advantages that our lighter Akrobolistai have over our enemies. Not only that, as their name suggest they are awesome shock units able to lead the charge against enemy positions. They will knock enemy infantry, giving us a window of opportunity to strike before they retaliate. Libertarian Adviser As if their sharpshooters weren't enough, the statists bring their blasted grenadiers into the fight. These mindless sheep carry grenades, surprise surprise, and can be deadly if we get caught in a bad position. Take them down with tanks or choppers. Tanks can handle their grenades without taking too much damage, and choppers can hit them without fear of reprise from the grenades which comprise bulk of their firepower. Category:Imperial Military